Family Matters
by ThatGirlOnMars
Summary: There is an unusually peaceful day on the Grand Line. For once, everyone is in a good mood. What better to do than to try and wake up sleeping Zoro? They all come together, like a real family, and work together to wake him up. Zoro now feels that he has a family, one that he loves and cares for. Read and love it ! I know you will!


**Hey there everyone! So, in case you haven't noticed, I really like One Piece, and therefore, will write a lot of One Piece. This one is really sweet, I promise that it is nothing shy of a cavity! He he he~! Anyways, I really liked this story, just didn't find the time to post it. I read it over and fixed mistakes, but if there are a few, please overlook them unless they are severe. Anyways, enjoy~!**

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own One Piece, and if I did, there would be lots of yaoi and Usopp would be super epic. At least, more epic than he already is. ~:D**

* * *

Having a beautiful day was one thing, but spending the day on deck was quite another. You see, it was actually a really nice day on the Going Merry. The sun warmed the deck slightly, and there was a small breeze blowing from behind the ship, making the air a bit cooler. The sky was a wonderful blue color, with the sun lighting up the sky. There were a few clouds floating around here and there, making the sky look like something out of a dream. The temperature was perfect, not letting too much sun interfere with the relaxed mood.

For once, Nami was not stressed out. She was completely calm, going through her maps and looking at her stash of beli, counting what she had. She sat in one of the chairs on the upper deck, underneath the shade of the umbrella that was attached to the nice round table. Robin sat in the other chair beside her, also relaxing. Robin had picked up a nice book to get into, but she occasionally looked up to watch her childish captain and his two accomplices play around. She chuckled at their child-like antics and then turned her attention towards the sleeping swordsman. She smiled lightly as Luffy tried to wake him up by poking him right between his eyebrows. The man would not budge, but grunted in his sleep and shifted his head. She slightly giggled, and then did something that she thought she would never do. She got up and walked over to Luffy, lightly pushing him away from Zoro.

"Luffy, I'll wake him up for you, free of charge, okay?" She looked directly into Luffy's brown eyes, seeing them sparkle with happiness at her offer.

"Okay! Wake him! Wake him! I want to play with him!" he said, while jumping up and down happily.

"Alright, alright! But you have to stand back for me to do this, okay? Watch carefully, maybe next time it will be your turn." She grinned at Luffy and then set to work.

"Zoro, wake up! Mihawk's here! He demanded a rematch!" She shouted right into his ear. He lifted his hand, slowly, while he was still asleep, and rubbed his head, rolling over a bit and settling back down into slumber. He muttered something about Mihawk never going to him, but him going to Hawkeyes.

"Wow, he's a tough one to wake up! Let's see if Usopp can do it. OI! USOPP! COME HERE A SECOND!" Nami shouted at the top of her lungs, then looked back to find that Zoro even slept through that. Usopp came running when he heard Nami shout. He looked half scared to death.

"W-w-what d-do you w-w-want, N-nam-i?" he got out, shakily.

"Can you try to wake Zoro up with us? He won't wake up! This guy sleeps through everything, doesn't he?" She looked at him with a grin. "Oh, and I am not charging anything, either. I'm doing this for fun." She looked at the skeptical look on Usopp's face, which then turned to happiness.

"Of course! The Great Captain Usopp-sama can do anything! I've woken dead sea kings before!" Luffy looked at him in amazement as he set to work, digging a tabasco star out of his pocket. He then place it in Zoro's mouth, and forced him to bite down on it. Zoro didn't even budge. It's like the heat didn't even bother him.

After that, everyone wanted to take a turn trying to wake Zoro. Sanji waved spices under his nose, Chopper took blood, and Luffy tried shoving chopsticks up his nose. Finally, Robin got up from her seat and decided to take a turn. She leaned down so she was eye level with him.

"If you want to know what will wake Swordsman-san, I suggest you watch carefully, okay, everyone?" She smiled delicately, making Sanji swoon and everyone else nod in agreement. She turned her attention back to the snoozing algae-haired swordsman. She pushed his mouth shut, and then pinched his nose shut. After about half a minute, he woke up, gasping for air.

"What?! What the hell happened? What's the emergency?!" Zoro looked around wildly, looking for signs of danger. He saw everyone laughing at what had happened, and put two and two together. He smiled lightly, chuckled, and then motioned for everyone to come near him.

"Come here, I need to tell all of you something." Chopper placed himself in Zoro's lap, Robin sat down to his left, Luffy took his right side, Sanji came in front of him, and Nami lifted Chopper off his lap, sat down in it, and put Chopper in her lap. He held his arms out, and then, with no warning whatsoever, brought them all into a bone crushing hug. Most were laughing and gasping for air, but Luffy smiled and laughed heartily.

"This is what you all get for waking me up," he playfully shouted, hugging them still. He didn't know what it was about the day, but it made him happy to see everyone.

Robin shifted under his arm, moving just enough to give Zoro a peck on the cheek. Nami did it as well. Soon enough, Chopper and Luffy did it also. Usopp shook his hand, Sanji patted his head, and Zoro gave those who gave him a kiss one back. They were all exhausted form all of the laughing they did that day, that they all fell asleep, leaning against the rails of the ship, sitting around and on Zoro. Zoro moved his arms so that he was more comfortable, pulling a sleeping Luffy into him, shifting Nami so he could sit more comfortably, and moving Sanji's head onto his lap, so he didn't wake up with a crick in his neck. He then moved Sanji's hands so they wouldn't get stepped on in case someone woke up. He pulled Robin closer to him, smiling down at her, giving her a kiss on the top of his head. She smiled lightly, and then thanked him, falling asleep soon after.

Zoro smiled contently, feeling that he finally had a family. He had felt that this was his family. _This is my family now, and no one can take that away from me. _The memories of the day would forever stay in his head, and he would always care for and love his family.

* * *

**A/N: Hey there! How'd you like it, my wonderful readers? Was it cute enough? Did it give you the cavities I said it would? Let me know if it did by clicking that beautiful review button down below. Please? Thanks! Peace, love, and happiness to all! Love you guys~! I'm out!**

**~ThatGirlOnMars**


End file.
